Icy Blue Eyes
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Ron y Hermione no han visto hace años... que pasara cuando la boda de su mejor amigo los reuna?
1. Chapter 1

ICY BLUE EYES ICY BLUE EYES

**Resumen**_: Han pasado cinco años desde que Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Toda la comunidad mágica está feliz, pero dos personas aún tienen mucho que arreglar. Ron y Hermione no se han visto desde terminaron la escuela. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean 5 años después para la boda de su mejor amigo? ¿Y qué pasará cuando Ron se entere con quien está saliendo Hermione?. Lean y dejen reviews!!_

**CAPITULO 1- Mi pasado es tu pasado.**  
  
¡¡_Ring_!!

-¡Apágate ya!-le dijo a su despertador, mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba por la ventana.

Frío. Sería una mañana muy fría. La nieve caía lentamente sobre la cuidad de Londres, bañando los tejados de las casas, dándoles un hermoso paisaje, anunciando que quedaba muy poco para una fecha en la que todos estaban felices: Navidad.

En una habitación del número 26 de Avon Boulevard, un chico de veintitrés años, con cabello color rojo fuego y ojos azules (que alguna vez habían estado risueños y llenos de felicidad) se levantaba estirándose con muchísimas ganas de hacer lo contrario. "_Maldito despertador_", pensó lanzándole una mirada asesina al despertador que había sonado minutos antes. Era las 6:30 a.m. "_Maldito despertador, como te odio_".

Finalmente se levantó y fue directamente al baño. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. ¡Qué placentero era el agua caliente!. Salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Entonces se miró al espejo.

Ron Weasley parpadeó al ver su pálido y ojeroso rostro. Una vez que ya se estaba durmiendo sonaba el maldito despertador; esa noche era la única que había podido dormir un poco, las demás (ó las mayoría de ellas) se definían por unas tediosas pesadillas.

Aún podía recordar la noche oscura, fría y lluviosa en la que Harry, su mejor amigo, había destruido a Lord Voldemort, el mago más temible de los últimos siglos, y a todos sus seguidores. Podía ver en su cabeza los cuerpos de muchas personas que conocía, los gritos desgarradores de la gente tratando de defenderse. Y por cierto, la fría y aguda de Voldemort inundar los terrenos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts...

Y eso todo teniendo 23 años, ésos terribles recuerdos los soñaba seguidamente, pero cuando no eran éstos los que le quitaban el sueño, otros lo hacían. Ron podría haberse olvidado para siempre de todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts ése día, si se le hubiese declarado al amor de su vida: Hermione Granger...

Pero no lo había hecho.

Tal vez por medio a ser rechazado ó por ser un idiota, que era lo más probable. A Harry le había funcionado el amor, porque cuando comenzó a salir con Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, se había reducido el número de pesadillas hasta llegar a ninguna; y Ron estaba seguro que se hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero con Hermione, no se acordaría de nada de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts. Pero había sido un idiota, como Hermione le había dicho tantas veces el último día de Hogwarts...

En su último día de Hogwarts tuvieron una fuerte discusión, algo sobre de lo que Ron no recordaba... bueno, en realidad lo hacía, pero no quería recordar cosas tan dolorosas.

Hermione había estado bastante irritable ése día y cuando Ron le preguntó que le pasaba, ella contestó que nada y salió corriendo de la Sala Común con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron la siguió hasta la Torre de Astronomía donde ella se chocó con Ginny. Hermione lloraba sin cesar y Ginny trataba de consolarla, mientras se podían entender tan solo algunas palabras como: "Idiota" "¿No se da cuenta de nada?" "Odio que haga esto" "Estúpido" "Idiota...". Esa palabra era la que más repetía en sus lamentos y Ron sabía perfectamente que hablaba de él.

Esperó que bajara sola de la torre y la encontró en un pasillo, cerca del aula de Encantamientos; sin saber por qué le contó ("le contó", es una manera de decir, para no decir que le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones) todo lo que escuchado y le gruñó que si le tenía que decir algo lo hiciese en su cara, ella chilló:

-Idiota... ¡Idiota! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA JAMAS, RONALD WEASLEY!!.

Y era cierto.

Ron la vio al día siguiente en la entrega de diplomas y estaba hermosa: llevaba el pelo lacio y la túnica de Hogwarts. Parecía triste, pero su altivez le mantenía la cabeza en alto, pero Ron la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba destrozada por dentro, al igual que él. Apenas sonrieron cuando le dieron a él, a ella y a Harry el homenaje de Premio Especial por Servicios al Colegio y sus diplomas.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio y de que tuvo noticias de ella.

Aún se frecuentaba mucho con Harry igual que Ron, pero nunca los tres juntos y eso a Harry no le gustaba porque lo ponía triste estar divido, como muchas veces le había dicho a Ron. El también sabía que se hablaba con su hermana, como amigas que eran, pero él no sabía nada de ella porque tanto Ginny como Harry trataban de no hablar de ella para que Ron no se pusiera mal. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que él deseaba oír de ella...

Salió del baño y se vistió, mientras daba una mirada a su departamento de soltero. La casa se la había comprado con el dinero que le había dado el Ministerio de la Magia por ayudar a derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Obviamente, unos pocos millones de galeons (unos cien millones) le daban la seguridad de comprarse un departamento bastante caro, a una cuadra del centro de Londres y con vista paronímica. Estaba bastante desordenado y tenía un montón de posters de Chudley Cannons, equipo donde participaba como guardián; ahora eran primeros en la Liga de Quidditch. Su cama daba contra una gran ventana y al lado había una puerta que dirigía a la cocina, única cosa de la casa ordenada.

Una motita negra se distinguía entre el paisaje blanco. Ron fijó la vista y vio que era su lechuza.

Pig volando rápidamente con sobre mucho más pesado que ella y luchando contra la nevada. Ron le abrió la ventana y la pequeña lechuza se tiró contra la cama aún desecha de Ron. …l le sacó el sobre de la pata, que contenía dos cartas, y la lechuza ululó felizmente mientras comenzaba a hacer su vuelo contenta dentro de la habitación.

-¡Cállate!-le dijo Ron, mientras le daba unos dulces para lechuza que produjeron que sus aullidos pararan.

Primero agarró la carta que decía "_Ronald Weasley e invitado_", y sonrió felizmente. Abrió la carta y pudo ver que estaba decorada en los bordes y declaraba:

_El amor es como una rosa,  
Hay que cuidarla para que no se marchite._

Por eso, te invitamos a que seas testigo de nuestra unión eterna. Se te esperará el día 25 de Diciembre a las 18:30 en el Jardín del número doce del Grimmauld Place.

Esperamos tu grata presencia,

Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. 

Ron miró la carta y sonrió. Su amigo ya le había dicho que él y su hermana se iban a casar, pero no sabía que faltaba tan poco. Con una radiante sonrisa abrió el segundo paquete.

_Ron,_

Quiero decirte que con Ginny hemos pensado mucho esto y nos gustaría que seas el padrino...

"Genial" pensó y siguió leyendo.

_... sin embargo, la madrina será Hermione._

"Era obvio", pero no podía sacarse el sentimiento de amargura renovada que le producía volver a ver Hermione. Pero al mismo tiempo, también sentía alegría... sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

_Queremos que nos contestes y nos digas que harás. No queremos que pases esta Navidad solo..._

A Ron se le encogió el estómago. Siempre las Navidades las pasaba solo, pero no porque él no recibiera invitaciones de parte de su madre, hermanos y Harry, si no porque Navidad le recordaba a un día en séptimo año (justamente Navidad) en que casi le declaraba sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero justo en ése momento había aparecido Harry en la Sala Común diciendo que había un ataque en Hogsmeade y debían salir inmediatamente del colegio.

Dejando esos funestos recuerdos a un lado volvió su atención a la carta de su amigo.

_Con Ginny te pedimos que el viernes 21 de Diciembre te reúnas con nosotros en el Grimmauld Place para ayudarnos con los últimos detalles de la boda. Allí también estará Hermione y por favor, prométenos que no harás ninguna locura..._

"¿Locura?. ¡Pero por favor!. ¿De quién demonios cree que está hablando Harry?" pensó un poco enfadado.

_Esperamos tu respuesta,_

Harry.

Ron miró la carta. Buscó su tintero, pluma y pergamino por su escritorio con ropa. Como siempre, estaban al fondo del desastre. Hizo varios borradores, antes de quedarse con esta nota:

_Harry,_

Iré y seré su padrino.

Saluda a mi hermana de mi parte.

Ron.

"¡Guau! ¡Qué conciso!" pensó con sarcasmo.

Después ató el sobre en la pata derecha de Pig y la vio emprender vuelo nuevamente.

Mientras la veía convertirse en una manchita del cielo, Ron no podía de dejar de pensar en Hermione.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

**A/N: Holas!! Esta historia, de momento, va tener unos 5 capis más ó menos. Mmm... si no me equivoco voy a tardar un poquito en subir (y hacer) el próximo. Espero que me dejen reviews, por favor!!. Nos vemos, Anna Diggory.**


	2. Chapter 2

ICY BLUE EYES

**CAPITULO 2- El reencuentro.  
****  
**El 21 de Diciembre llegó. Ron no sabía cómo, pero había llegado.

Estaba muy... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Soñador, alterado, ilusionado, irritable, nervioso... En fin, muchos estados de ánimos cruzaban en su mente y retorcían su cara, pero todos tenían que ver con la misma persona, la misma que no veía hacía cinco años, la misma que lo había enamorado apenas la conoció, la misma que amaba aún: Hermione.

Pudo ver una mota marrón en el perfecto cielo blanco. Una lechuza marrón se acercaba. Le abrió la ventana y le dejó El Profeta. Le metió unos Knuts en la bolsa de cuero que traía. Leyó el titular que rezaba:

"LA NUEVA NOVIA DE VIKTOR KRUM". Escrito por Rita Skeeter.

En la pagina central había un largo reportaje donde indicaba quien era su novia, que Ron no leyó. Viktor Krum. Cómo si le interesaba saber del maldito cabeza de calabaza, el gran búlgaro idiota... Tenía muchos apodos. ¿Quién podría haberse fijado en alguien como él?. Bueno, él sabía de una persona, pero eso había sido muchos años atrás. Dejó el periódico en su escritorio y empezó a hacer las maletas.

Iba de un lado a otro en su habitación del número 26 de Avon Boulevard, recogiendo su ropa, el cepillo de dientes, túnicas... ¡Uf! ¿Por qué debía ser tan desordenado?. Había esparcido todas sus cosas por su habitación y eso le irritaba.

"¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?" pensó mientras tiraba un zapato al escritorio, medio enfadado consigo mismo "Soy un mago"

-¡_Bauleo_!-exclamó, apuntando con su varita a toda su habitación. Enseguida, toda su ropa y cosas se apresuraron a entrar en el baúl.

Media hora más tarde salía del número 26 de Avon Boulevard. Caminó hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, luchando contra el agua nieve que molestaba al caminar y mirando con envidia la cantidad de parejas que caminaban de la mano buscando regalos, se hallaba a dos cuadras de su piso, para allí tomar la Red Flu, ya que en su casa no la poseía.

Era cierto que estando en Londres podía ir de diferentes maneras, pero el Autobús Noctámbulo no le gustaba, desaparecerse no podía ó también podía tomar algún transporte muggle, pero no los entendía aún, así que se decidió por los Polvos Flu.

Entró y pudo ver (para su desgracia) que estaba decorado de motivos navideños por cada rincón del sucio local. Suspiró. Sería una larga semana. Una larga y tediosa semana...

Saludó con una inclinación a Tom, el tabernero, y luego se dirigió hacia la zona de Chimeneas Express, donde al menos cien chimeneas negras con polvos verdes por todos lados.

Metió un par de Sickles en una ranura junto a la chimenea número 9. Entró a la chimenea con cuidado de no golpearse (ya que era demasiado alto), tomó un poco de polvos flu. Suspiró. No sería fácil encontrarse con Hermione después de tantos años.

-¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place!-gritó con voz clara y segunda.

Sintiendo como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, cerró con fuerza los ojos y la boca. Seguía girando rápidamente hasta que se detuvo y calló de boca en el frío piso de la cocina-sótano del número 12 del Grimmauld Place.

Escuchó una risa grave y ronca que no supo identificar por la causa de tener polvo en los ojos.

-¡Harry! ¡Llegó Ron!-ésa voz sí la conocía. Era Ginny.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?-preguntó una voz. Era Harry.

-Sí, clarrrrro-contestó la voz ronca.

"Ay, no puede ser él..." pensó Ron, mientras alguien lo agarraba de la chaqueta y lo levantaba del piso, sacándole el polvo que tenía en los ojos. "Por favor, Merlín, Dios, cualquiera, que no sea El..."

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la casa había cambiado bastante: la cocina estaba pintada de blanco y tenía cosas modernas muggles. En la pared colgaban cuadros con fotos de ellos en Hogwarts ó en La Madriguera. En la cocina estaban Ginny, vestida con un delantal color azul, cocinando algo, Harry (que parecía que había llegado del trabajo hace poco, porque tenía la túnica negra de Auror, con el escudo de una A) y, para desgracia de Ron, también estaba allí, Viktor Krum.

-Veo que has crrrrrrecido, Rrrrrronald-dijo Krum.

Ron tosió por el polvo. ¡Claro que había crecido!. Si la última vez que Krum lo vio él tenía 14 años. Ron tuvo la tentación de decirle que él parecía un viejo, pero se contuvo.

-Ay, Ron-lo saludó Ginny, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y la ropa de Ron quedó limpia.

-Gracias, Ginny-dijo Ron, devolviéndole el saludo a su hermana.

-Ron-saludó Harry, chocando las manos con él.

Ron sonrió.

-Siéntate, por favor-dijo Ginny, ofreciéndole una silla revestida de rojo y muy cómoda, en la mesa pulida de madera.

-Ya te pareces a mamá-opinó Ron, mientras se sentaba. Su hermana le sacó la lengua-. Ahora eres tú.

-Gracias, hermanito.

-¿Qué cocinas?-preguntó Ron, oliendo.

-Tarta de melaza-respondió Ginny.

-Mi favorita-dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago-Ginny también sonrió y acercó a Harry para darle un beso rápido.

-¿Hace falta que hagan esto?-preguntó Ron, haciéndose el enfadado-. Son empalagosos.

-¡Si!-contestaron Ginny y Harry.

-Es la envidia la que habla-opinó Krum. Ron lo miró mal, Ginny volvió a su tarta y Harry miraba a Ron como diciéndole "No hagas locuras".

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Ron usando odio en cada palabra.

-Sí... Si estuvierrrras de novio, lo comprrrrrrenderrrrrías-le aclaró Krum.

-¿Y quién eres para decirme algo así?-preguntó Ron. En la cocina había tanta tensión, que podía cortarse con cuchillo-. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que haces aquí...

-Me invatarrrrron-dijo Krum, socarronamente-. ¿Y tú?

-Me invitaron-contestó Ron impertinente, ya no le importaba que Krum fuese mucho mayor que él-porque soy el hermano de la novia y el mejor amigo del novio. Encima, después de todos estos años no has aprendido a hablar-Ron vio como el rostro de Krum se crispaba por momentos por la rabia. Ni Harry ni Ginny se metían en la conversación y los miraban expectantes-. Tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí...

-Si lo tiene-contestó una voz con enfado y autoritarismo. Ron conocía ésa voz mejor que la de nadie, a pesar de que ahora sonaba enojada.

Era Hermione.

Estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que Ron recordaba. Su pelo estaba ondeado, suelto y sin enmarañar, llevaba un sweater ajustado color azul y un jean al cuerpo. También tenía una expresión de enojada y la manos en la caderas, como jarra.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Tiene coronita?-preguntó Ron, después que cerrara la boca del asombro. No se pudo contener.

-Como siempre, Ronald-dijo recalcando su nombre-, no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada, aún así sabiendo que te causará problemas.

-No me sermonees, Hermione-dijo Ron, haciendo lo mismo que ella. En su último tiempo en Hogwarts la llamaba "Mione"-. Dime, ¿qué hace éste aquí, eh?.

-Viktor está aquí porque es mi prometido-contestó ella, sin pelos en la legua-, nos vamos a casar el año que viene.

Pronto, Ron sintió como el mundo desaparecía y todo se volvía negro...

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

**A/N: Holas!! Cómo han estado?? Qué les pareció el capi?? Quiero agradecerles por las reviews en el anterior capi, me sorprendí al leer que tenía 3!! Gracias!! Bueno, espero que me dejen unas lindas reviews, como las del capi pasado, pero ahora les doy el nombre del próximo: CAPITULO 3– El plan.  
Besos, Anna Diggory!**


	3. Chapter 3

ICY BLUE EYES

**CAPITULO 3– El plan.******

-No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde después de tantos años...

-Pues deberías saberlo es tu hermano, Ginny...

-Y tú eres su amigo...

Ron escuchaba, pero para él no tenía sentido.

Se sentía a gusto con los ojos cerrados y acostado en algo blando... Tan a gusto se sentía que sabía que cuando la realidad cayera sobre sus hombros, la sentiría como un balde de agua helada ó, en su defecto, pasar por a través de un fantasma.

Sin embargo, para algo era un ex-Gryffindor, decidió abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación pintada de celeste claro y azul oscuro contrastándola. Había un gran ropero, una mesita de luz de madera, la cama en donde estaba acostado tenía una frazada color celeste y blanca (A/N: como mi bandera... yo quiero a mi bandera! Jeje), que era bastante cómoda.

Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos, unos color chocolate y otros verde esmeralda, lo miraban con mucha preocupación; aunque los de Ginny tenían un pequeño brillo de diversión.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Harry cuando lo vio despierto.

-Genial-contestó Ron irónicamente. Ginny se sentó en los pies de la cama, nerviosa.

-No seas maleducado, _Ronnie_-dijo Ginny maliciosamente-. Harry no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasa.

-Lo siento, Harry-dijo Ron arrepentido.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada. Ron aún trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver...

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a eso? ¿Hermione novia de Krum?. No, si por lo visto el mundo siempre estaba en contra de él...

Decidió no pensar en eso, por lo que preguntó mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

-¿Hace cuanto me desmayé?.

-Unas tres horas-contestó Harry.

_Genial. Simplemente genial. Krum se debe estar riendo de mí, como el idiota que es_, pensó Ron con abatimiento.

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un idiota?-preguntó Ginny, claramente exasperada-. Si tanto te importa Hermione, ve y díselo...

-No es tan fácil...-replicó Ron-. Ella se va a casar...

-Oh, Ron-exclamó Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Hermione te ha gustado desde siempre. Lo que no entiendo es porqué sigues dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Tanto se notaba?-preguntó Ron, preocupado-. ¿Tanto se notaba que me gustaba Hermione?

-En cuarto lo sospeché-dijo Harry-. Pero en sexto me diste la confirmación,... ni hablar de séptimo...

-¿Y ella?-preguntó Ron. Los chicos lo miraron sin entender-. ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabía que me gustaba?.

-Ella es tan cabezota como tú-contestó Ginny, recordando-. Yo se lo dije miles de veces cuando tú salías con Lavender; en esos tiempos ella estaba destrozada...

-Pues no lo parecía cuando me tiró los pajaritos, ni cuando me ignoraba-refutó Ron, cruzándose de brazos ofendido. Aún tenía marcas de los malditos pajaritos.

-¿Y que crees que eran esas cosas?-preguntó Ginny, impaciente-. Sólo una máscara, pero yo soy su mejor amiga y sabía perfectamente que cuando entraba a su habitación comenzaba a llorar...

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, abandonando su postura de ofendido. No podía creer lo que les estaban contando Harry y Ginny, pero entonces...

-¿Qué es lo que significan? ¿Todo lo que pasó?-inquirió inquieto. No quería pensar en lo que tenía en mente por miedo a que no sea verdad.

-Ella te quiere, Ron-contestaron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Ron se quedó congelado.

No podía ser cierto.

-Y debes hacer algo para que no se case con Vicky-dijo Harry, utilizando un tono despectivo en "Vicky".

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.

-Mañana es sábado-dijo Ginny-. Invítala a cenar, sé romántico y le dices lo que sientes por ella-aclaró en un tono que indicaba que era la cosa más fácil y obvia del mundo.

-Muy fácil...-expresó Ron, irónico-. ¿Qué pasará con Krum?.

-Eso nos lo dejas a nosotros-dijo Harry-. Me enterado que le gusta demostrar que, aún con casi treinta años, le gusta alardear que es el mejor buscador que ha tenido Bulgaria.

-Oh, entonces está bien-aceptó Ron-. ¿Pero cómo hago para que ella acepte si no habla y acabamos de discutir?.

-_Eso_ también déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo Ginny-. Le diré que te quieres disculpar con ella. Tú sólo encárgate de la cena y el romanticismo.

-Está bien-dijo Ron, no muy seguro de que el "plan" de Harry y Ginny funcione.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»

**A/N: Holas!! Cómo han estado??. Antes que nada, quería agradecerles las increíbles reviews que me han dejado en los demás capis. Me hacen muy feliz!!**

Acá les traje el capi tres de esta historia, que por cierto, me ha salido muy cortito. Me disculpo con los que querían un capi más largo, pero en esta historia simplemente no salen.

Ahora, capi 4. Voy a tardar en hacerlo porque, como el año está terminado, tengo que estudiar S. Se llamará "Yo no quise lastimarte" y ahí se enteraran de que tipo del romanticismo que hará Ron para reconquistar a Hermy, vamos a ver si lo consigue...  
Recomendación:  
_**"Harry Potter y Los Herederos Perdidos"**_**, así que pueden pasarse por ahí pero a los que no hayan leído **_**"Una Historia para Contar"**_**, ****les pido que se pasen por este primero.******

Espero que les haya gustado este y me dejen reviews!!

Besos, Anna Diggory!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4–Yo no quise lastimarte.  
**  
Plan _"Reconquistando a la Sabelotodo"._

Fase uno: _"Adiós al Gran Idiota Búlgaro (GIB)"_

Lugar: Cocina del número 12 del Grimmauld Place.

Hora: Diez y media de la mañana del día siguiente. Desayuno.

-Buenos días-saludó Ron al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días-contestó Ginny.

En la cocina sólo estaban él y su hermana. Ginny preparaba el café, mientras Ron se sentaba un la mesa.

-¿Tienes todo listo?-preguntó ella mientras le servía una abundante taza de café.

-Sí-contestó Ron después de darle un gran sorbo al café-. Terminé de preparar los detalles ayer por la noche. ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

-Sí-respondió Ginny, sirviéndose una taza de café también-, hablé con ella y aceptó encantada.

-¿Se puede saber que le has dicho?-preguntó Ron al tiempo que comía una tostada con mermelada.

-Que le querías pedir disculpas llevándola a tomar un café hoy por la tarde noche.

-Genial-aceptó Ron-. Buena mentira-felicitó.

-Viviendo-comentó Ginny-más de quince años con Fred y George algo debía quedar, ¿no?.

-Claro-aceptó Ron. Luego recordó una cosa:-. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Fue a buscar los boletos para ir a Italia-respondió Ginny, luego hubo un largo silencio entre ellos-. Vamos, pregúntalo-dijo de repente.

-Está bien-dijo Ron-, me has atrapado. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-En el trabajo, al igual que Krum-contestó Ginny.

Fue allí cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que eran las once de la mañana.

-¿Y qué hora viene Krum?-preguntó Ron-. Así podré empezar con el plan-agregó.

-Llegará en cualquier momento-respondió Ginny.

Y como si Ginny tuviera el Ojo Interior de la profesora Trelawney, Krum apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas tarrrrrrrdes-saludó Krum.

-Hola-contestó Ginny, pero Ron no dijo nada.

Llegó la hora.

Le hizo una seña a su hermana y ella captó el mensaje enseguida.

-Sabes, Viktor-dijo Ginny como si fuera algo casual-, hoy por la mañana llegaron miles de cartas de tus fans-lo cual no era mentira. Desde que Krum se había mudado allí, sus fans sólo habían tardado un día en buscarlo.

La cara de Krum se iluminó como la de un niño que está a punto de recibir dulces.

-¿En serrrrrio?-preguntó Krum.

-Sí-respondió Ginny-, las dejé en el vestíbulo, si quieres...

Krum salió corriendo de la habitación.

-... puedes ir a buscarlas-terminó Ginny-. ¿Y qué te parece?-le preguntó a su hermano.

-Tenías razón-admitió Ron-. Es un mujeriego. Debo sacarlo de la vida de Hermione antes que le haga daño.

-Ten cuidado-dijo su hermana antes de salir de la cocina, seguramente a hacer las tareas de la casa.

Krum volvió minutos después con una bolsa llena de cartas de sus fans y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y Ginny?-preguntó Krum cuando no la vio en la cocina.

-Se fue-contestó Ron. Krum se quedó con cara de decepcionado-. ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Ron, haciéndose el interesado.

-Verrrrrrrás... No le digas a Potterrrrrr, ni a Herrrrmione, perrrrro... me encanta verrrrrla de atrrrrrrás cuando se levanta-contestó Krum.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Ron sin alterarse, pero la verdad es que la rabia le recorría las venas. Odiaba que hablaran así de su pequeña hermana (no importaban los años que pasasen, siempre sería la pequeña), y encima que traicionaran a su mejor amigo en su propia casa. Y ni hablar del poco respeto que le tenía a Hermione-. ¿Y tú sabes con quien estás hablando, pedazo de idiota?-preguntó Ron, sin perder los estribos-. Te prohíbo que hables así de MI HERMANA y que no respetes a mis amigos en mi presencia, idiota.

-Yo... yo... no querrrrrría...-balbuceó Krum, parecía que recién había caído en la cuenta de con quien se había confesado.

-No me interesa-dijo Ron, levantándose hecho una furia-. Te disculpas con Hermione y no la ves más por el daño que le causarás. Te vas de esta casa-Krum no se movió-. AHORA.

A Krum no le dieron las patas para correr y al salir de la cocina, chocó con una sorprendida Hermione.

-Herrrrmione...-susurró Krum.

-Te vas AHORA-dijo Hermione sin mirarlo y con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas.

Y Krum salió de la casa con su costal de cartas de fans y su ropa (a la que convocó con un hechizo), cerrando la puerta y saliendo de sus vidas para siempre.

-¿Escuchaste todo?-preguntó Ron cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Sí, todo-respondió ella, sentándose en unas de las sillas-. No sabía que era tan mujeriego... pero debí imaginarlo... las cartas, las llamadas y salidas misteriosas... soy una idiota-dijo mirando el cielo raso de la cocina.

-Oye-dijo Ron llamando su atención. Ella bajó la mirada hasta encontrase con los ojos azules fríos de Ron-. Pensé que ése calificativo sólo me correspondía a mí...

-Ya ves que no-contestó Hermione, sonriendo amargamente.

Ron sonrió y la miró.

Pero no hizo nada.

Ya lo haría más tarde...

-¿Lo de hoy a la noche sigue en pie, verdad?-preguntó Ron después de unos segundos de mirarla fijamente.

-Claro-dijo ella, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Nos vemos, entonces-aceptó Ron.

Y salió de la habitación.

*****************---------------------*************------------*********

Plan "Reconquistando a la Sabelotodo".

Fase dos: _"Sé Ewan McGregor por una noche (Sé romántico)"_

Lugar: Frente al río Támesis.**  
**  
Hora: Siete y media del mismo día. Noche.

Ron miraba nervioso el reloj de su muñeca. Ya pronto llegaría y podría arreglar todo con ella.

Miró a su alrededor con ojo crítico. Todo estaba perfecto; las flores favoritas de Hermione (los jazmines) en el florero en el centro de la mesa recubierta de un largo e impecable mantel blanco, las sillas de madera cubiertas de seda color verde, los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos haciendo juego.

-Hola, Ron-dijo una voz suave detrás de él.

Al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Hermione, Ron se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos. Vestía un elegante vestido negro sencillo, sin escote, con el pelo suelto lacio y sin maquillar. Estaba preciosa.

-Hola, Hermione-dijo con voz quebrada.

Luego, como todo un caballero, la ayudó a sentarse. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que la conversación se detuvo en la mesa de los postres.

Se miraron mientras el silencio se desenvolvía incómodo en la mesa. Hermione no aguantó la mirada y simuló mirar a otro lado mientras metía un trozo de pastel de chocolate en su boca.

-Hermione...-llamó Ron.

-Dime.

-Yo... yo no quise lastimarte ese día, ni ningún otro-aclaró Ron-. Yo y mi estupidez han hecho que te tenga lejos de mí por cinco años...

-Ron...-dijo Hermione visiblemente sorprendida.

-Déjame terminar-pidió Ron a lo que ella asintió-. No pude dar cuenta hasta sexto lo que yo sentía por ti. Y cuando lo hice me asusté... Asustado de que me rechaces... Pero luego mi estupidez me hizo perderte... y ahora lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad...

Ron abrió un cajita, que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, dejando ver un sencillo anillo de plata. Sin decir nada, llegó hasta Hermione y le puso el anillo en el dedo índice.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Hermione con hilo de voz.

-Muy enserio-dijo Ron-. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione no contestó. Sólo tomó la cara de Ron en las manos y lo besó. Cuando se soltaron, Ron sonrió.

-¿Eso fue un sí?-preguntó.

Como repuesta Hermione sonrió y dejó que él tome la iniciativa y la bese, cosa que pasó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5–Navidad.  
****  
**-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-dijo el cura, dando inicio a los aplausos.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron tontamente antes de besarse y empezar a caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia, decorado con flores y cintas blancas.

Había pasado un año desde que Ron le había propuesto casamiento. Era 25 de Diciembre y una de las Navidades más felices de Ron (las demás eran de niño y la de un año antes en la boda de Harry y Ginny).

Saliendo de la iglesia, Ron y Hermione subieron al auto de color negro y elegante que los esperaba afuera. Detrás del auto había una plaquita que rezaba "Recién casados: No molestar".

Antes de entrar al auto, Hermione tiró el ramo de la novia a las invitadas. ¿A qué no adivinan quién lo agarró?. ¡McGonagall! Que miró peligrosamente al profesor Flitwick.

Riendo, Ron y Hermione entraron al auto.

-Adoro la Navidad-comentó Hermione.

-Yo también-accedió Ron.

Ron se acercó a Hermione para besarla, pero antes vio algo en la ventanilla del auto que le gustó. Sus ojos, que habían sido fríos, volvieron a tener su calidez de niño.

Sonriendo, Ron se inclinó y besó a Hermione con amor.

**Fin.**


End file.
